Troubled love can lead in 'One Direction' ftLiam
by issy-loves-one-direction
Summary: This book is about a regular girl falling in love... with a pop star. Will Kate's love outweight her troubles or will she be forced to leave her new life behind and resume her old life? Read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"GET UP KATE! WHY ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP? HOW ARE YOU EVEN ASLEEP?" screams Anna as she is jumping on me as I try to sink back into my dream.  
>Groaning, I groggily open my eyes and wait for them to adjust to the light. As I look up, I see Anna's beaming face, waiting for a reaction. <p>

"How could I forget…" yawning, I answer, "today is the One Direction signing, it's all you have been talking about for the past month…" That is true. I got her the One Direction signing tickets in the city, and ever since she opened her present, she hasn't let me forget. 

"EXACTLY!" Anna loves One Direction.  
>I like them too, but not in a way that I am in love with them before I have even met the guys. I think they are hot, and their music is great, but no. I am so not into the 'love' thing. I feel sorry for them. They will always be conscious of a girl loving them for them and not because they are famous. It would be a hard life, paparazzi and all. I honestly don't know why people would choose that life. I prefer the quiet, silent life. One where I get sleep.<br>Pushing her off and hearing a thud as she falls to the ground, I sit up and rub my eyes. Looking at the clock, I immediately wake up. 

"7.00?" I yell angrily. "You got me up at 7.00 for a 3.00 signing? It's the weekend!"  
>Guiltily, she looks at me, blinking with her puppy-dog face.<p>

"Well… I couldn't sleep and we have to be there early!"  
>She is obviously a big directioner.<p>

"Anna… when will this be over? My feet are sore!" I whinge to Anna as we are waiting in line, like we have been for the past 2 hours. My feet are sore, my patience is gone and I have a huge headache. 2 full hours of non-stop screaming in your ears really damages them. I think I will lose my voice tomorrow because I have to scream everything at Anna for a chance that she will hear me. 

"Nearly there! I swear." She seems unsure.

Rolling my eyes as we turn the corner, I lock eyes with a gorgeous guy with brown hair and eyes. I just stare, mesmerized at his charisma and feel my mouth drop as his turns into a beaming smile. That's when I realise he is signing CD's. I am staring right into the eyes of Liam Payne, a One Direction member. 

"Kate! KATE! We are nearly there!" Anna shakes me out of my trance, unaware of the state I was in. She is too busy jumping up and down, trying to get a glimpse of the boys.

I never really thought about what I would say to them… now that I am thinking about it, I have no clue.  
>While I am trying to rack my brain for ideas, I hear a scream that's too familiar. We have reached the table and Louis is looking up at me expectantly and I realise I have become mute.<p>

"Oh hi. I'm Kate, here's my CD. Great songs by the way." Good work Kate. Keep it short, simple but to the point. Smiling to myself I watch Louis write.

"Thanks! Here you go, enjoy!" He exclaims happily.

Smiling, I move across the Niall, and as he is writing, I notice he is left handed like me.

"Hey your left handed! I am too!" I say, feeling as though I was talking to a friend.

Chuckling he replies, "Yeah there's not too many lefties around. I used to be like you but once you get into the music business you meet heaps of people with left hands. It means they are more artistic you know," winking, he hands me back my CD, and I move on.

Wow. Zayn is so… HOT! Photos are one thing, but seeing him in the flesh is a whole other experience!  
>"Hey," I say. To be honest, I am a little shy with Zayn. Just like I am with most stunning guys.<p>

"Hey Kate… here you go!" flashing me a smile, I believe I could have just died right then and gone to heaven. I wouldn't have cared. My life would be complete.

As I move across to Harry, I notice he is laughing at me.  
>"What..?" I ask tentively. <p>

"Oh nothing… Just the reactions Zayn gets that he is totally oblivious too. Every girl is the same don't worry." He says.

Finally, I walk on to Liam and once again, my eyes meet his and stay locked for a couple of seconds.

"Hey, I'm Kate."


	2. Chapter 2

This might sound stupid, but I feel like I am back in grade 5, crushing on the 'cutest guy in the grade.' I'm not saying I'm in love with him, but that same, nervous feeling is taking over me again, a feeling I haven't felt for years, seeing as I am 17 now.  
>Smiling, he responds, "Hi Kate, I'm Liam, nice to meet you." Taking my CD in his hand, he signs it with such ease, you can tell that he could sign it with his eyes closed; he's been signing that much!<p>

"Thanks." Walking away, I wish I had met Liam BEFORE all of this fame and fortune came along. At least we could've exchanged numbers but now it's different. It will never happen, my dreams will be filled with that gorgeous face though…. *sigh.

After having a scream-filled lunch and coffee, Anna and I stroll down Main Street, both in a daze. For me, I am vividly aware of my surroundings because my mind is elsewhere. During lunch, we both talked at a hundred miles an hour, trying to say everything before our memories created blind spots. She told me of her laugh with Louis and how they just clicked and he was so easy to talk to. She told me of how Zayn looked even hotter in person and Harry just as cute. Niall was just a fun loving guy, eating a Subway burger which made both of us laugh. I told her everything, except what I thought about Liam.  
>Let's just get one thing straight; I have a crush or 'puppy love' on Liam. Not real love or superficial longing. Just something simple that I hope fades when my memory does. I didn't tell Anna because when I blanked out into no-man's land or was caught frolicking with my thoughts, I didn't want an antagonizing voice peeping through saying,<br>"Oooh… Katie and Liam sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."  
>I would have to kill myself if that happened, because you have no idea how much Anna can go on about a subject if she wanted to.<br>"Oof!" I exclaimed, dropping back down to earth, literally. I fell over and began to pick up my stuff when I noticed a hundred feet jumping and up down around me and a hand extending to help me up. The feet sported ballet flats, stilettos and Vans that had 'One Direction' written in black permanent marker. Could that mean…?  
>As the head blocked out the sun and came into view, I gasped. I was staring into the face of Liam Payne. Don't ask me how I could walk into Liam when a hundred girls would've permitted me from doing that. I guess I was just walking into them and they started to make room, until I finally reached the boys and knocked into them because they didn't part like the red sea like these girls did.<br>As I grabbed his hand, I could hear a lot of complaints and 'Oohs' coming from the mob of teenage girls.  
>"Sorry, I didn't see you there." I said, brushing the dirt off my jeans.<br>"It's okay, I'm pretty hard to miss. You know, with all the screaming girls around me," he joked.  
>Laughing with him, I replied, "Yeah I guess I was pretty out of it." Turning around, Anna was no where in sight. Oh no, this means that she is probably pushing everyone over in an attempt to find Louis. I know he really made an impression on her. Which I did the same for Liam; a clumsy, staring girl who is mentally unstable.<br>"Great," I mumbled.


End file.
